


Pierwszy krok

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sweet, prompt song, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo największy strach jest przed zrobieniem pierwszego kroku
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGIWZtflycw  
> 23.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Może dość dziwnie interpretuje piosenkę, ale chyba najbardziej spodobało mi się kilka wersów i oto tego efekt xD

          Robiąc ten pierwszy krok, wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Na tej ścieżce co chwila czekało go coś niespodziewanego. Niebezpieczeństwo czyhało za każdym rogiem. Największy z niebezpieczeństw był sam ON. A mimo to szedł dalej, nie zważając na wszystko.  
          Teraz w końcu był w puncie, gdzie widział światełko w tunelu. Stał przed nim i choć bardzo chciał zrobić krok w tył, znalazł w sobie tą siłę. Otworzył usta i niepewnym głosem rzucił:  
– Wyjdziesz ze mną do kina?  
          Jego rozmówca przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z szokiem, jednak po chwili delikatnie uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.   
– Możemy iść też do kina, tylko ostrzegam, nie na Marvela. Ja wybieram film, ty restaurację – zastrzegł.  
         Stiles jedynie odwzajemnił uśmiech i pokiwał głową. Wszystko było lepsze od odmowy, zniesie nawet jakąś komedię romantyczną, oby tylko randka się udała. Bo w końcu za nią mogła przyjść druga i jeszcze jedna. A wtedy już nic nie zepsułoby jego humoru. Choć nie wiedział, czy zachowa go w momencie, gdy będzie musiał przedstawić swojego chłopaka tacie. Jednak jeśli to przeżyje, to nic nie będzie mu straszne. Nawet zaskoczenie ludzi, że Stiles Stilinski w końcu się z kimś umówił. I to w dodatku z Derekiem Hale'm.


End file.
